1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus for displaying various pieces of information on a display, an item sales data processor including a customer-side display, a storage medium for storing a computer program and a computer program.
2. Discussion of the Background
An item sales data processor such as ECR and POS terminal, etc. is generally provided with a customer-side display, and the sales data of the items purchased by a customer are displayed on the customer-side display for processing the sales data of the items purchased by the customer.
Such customer-side display tends to be increased, in recent years, in size of the display screen through employment of a liquid crystal display or the like. Therefore, customers can more easily watch the displayed contents of the customer-side display. In addition, it is also realized in current to display commercial messages or contents on the customer-side display by fully utilizing the merits of a large size display screen.
Moreover, in these years, an information providing apparatus provided with a display is often installed, for example, in convenience stores or the like in order to provide various services to customers by displaying various information pieces on the display. Such information providing apparatus can provide versatile information pieces such as item information and event information or the like to customers depending on the operations by customers.
From the viewpoint of customers, information generated from an item sales data processor or information providing apparatus such as ECR or POS terminal installed in the shops can be represented only by the settlement data or the information exclusively selected by shops (for example, commercial data or news or the like). Such information is very significant from the shop side as the sales promotion information but is only the one-way information from the customer side.